Progress in Fourteen Days
by Butterflies in Glass
Summary: Hell is never fun. Reliving it every day isn't fun either. Sequel to Their Own Sense of Normal and after 8x19.


This takes place after "Their Own Sense of Normal" and "Taxi Driver." Basically the aftermath of going back into Hell and reading the first story is helpful, but I don't think it's necessary.

Disclaimer: not mine.

.

"Progress in Fourteen Days"

"Come on, Sam, please just take it."

Dean's pleading now because his brother's spent the past ten minutes pressing his mouth closed and shaking his head, flat out refusing the water and the stolen anxiety meds he wants to give him because that worked last time. They're in the kitchen, Sam sitting on one of the stools and it reminds him too much of when they were kids, trying to feed a seven-year-old cough medicine with a plastic spoon.

He shakes his head, his fingers gripping at his hair. "Please don't make me," he says, voice small. "Promised."

As time goes on, Dean feels more and more exhausted. He needs sleep. Sam needs sleep, and something to eat. More tissues would be nice but they've got enough to go by for at least another few days. "It's not blood, Sammy," he says again, reaching over to untangle his hair from his hands before he hurts himself. Since he'd gotten back from Hell three days ago, he'd done that too. "Here, I'll take a sip and -"

Suddenly there are arms around his waist, a face pressed into his chest and the water sloshes a little. "Not you too," he tells him, voice climbing a little. "People like you. Can't do it too."

Oh God. He wants Bobby, he wants Cas, he wants Mom - anyone to help him. For years he's been taking care of Sam but this is bad enough that even he has to admit he's in over his head. He keeps messing up too, like with this whole disaster. It wasn't like he knew tomato rice soup was going to remind his little brother of demon blood. With a sigh, he puts the water on the counter, not knowing what else to do.

"How about a shower, Sammy?" he says, watching the way his shoulders shake under his baggy sweater. Since this new bout started, he's felt like he was overheating even though Dean tried to explain it was in his head and that he had the temperature down to forty just try to give some relief. A shower, at least, can warm him up and hopefully combined with the earlier one, enough water would make its way into his mouth to keep from from falling over in dehydration.

Again, Sam shakes his head. "Still wet from the last one," he says and at least he can form coherent sentences. Even that's better than yesterday. Running his fingers through his hair, Dean finds that it really is still damp. "M-make him stop, Dean."

With the room as cold as it is, he really can imagine Lucifer there, some invisible tormenter that followed his brother out of his second stroll through Hell. But he isn't because Cas would know if the Cage had cracked and controlled or not, he would've told them. Maybe he should've asked Naomi. He doesn't trust her, but she wouldn't lie about that (actually, she'd probably freak out because that's the normal reaction from anything) and another angel's opinion might be enough to sway Sam at least enough to get him to drink some water.

Then his brother says, "Don't wanna say yes again," and the blood thing clicks. Sure, the soup might have set it off but if Lucifer's asking for his consent again, then, well - okay, it's a stretch but he's not the one hallucinating and Sam's mind has always worked like that.

"Hey, look at me," he says as patiently as he can manage and after a minute Sam moves his face a little and looks at him through his hair. Here he is, his thirty-year-old brother managing to look three and a thousand at the same time. "I'm right here. It's me and I'm not going to hurt you. You trust me, right?"

"But, but -"

"Sam, he's not real." Since he got back and they cleared up Sam's lie, he's only had to do this a handful of times. Now it's reminding him of those few days before the mishap with the asylum and the only thing stopping him from completely freaking out is that knowledge that this time around, Lucifer leaves his brother mostly alone when he sleeps. On the rare occasion he does, that is; just because the devil isn't keeping him awake doesn't mean he's stopped having nightmares. "There's no way he could've done anything to the water."

Finally, after nearly forty-five minutes, Sam moves back and takes a few sips.

Dean finds it a little depressing that he considers this progress.

.

The next morning Dean figures Sam might be able to eat. It's been long enough that _not _eating is getting dangerous and he's coughing up so much blood that he needs something other than supplements from the pharmacy to replace the iron.

He avoids soup and meat, sticking with salad that hopefully won't scare his brother. Thankfully it doesn't but he spends the whole time pressed to his side with his hands shaking so badly that sometimes Dean has to catch the plate or the fork. It's more picking than actually eating but he keeps enough down that he's okay. That's the best either of them are going to get. For a moment, Dean even thinks his brother's getting better.

This doesn't last for long.

Not even an hour later, he's stuck holding a squirming Sam, trying to keep his hands apart so he doesn't hurt himself. Despite how big tall his brother is, it doesn't take that much effort; blood loss is making him weak. One meal isn't enough to get what he needs and that combined with his fragile mental state makes protecting him from himself a little easier. As if that even means anything anymore.

.

"You can't talk back, Sammy," he says, exhausted, as he combs his fingers through his brother's hair. "He's not real."

Sam hides his face in Dean's neck, shaking so hard he can't even get a grip on the pillow he's hugging. Giving him something to hold seemed like a good idea at the time. "I know," he says. "It - it's just that - _fuck._"

For as much of a hardass he pretends to be, he has trouble not breaking down right now. This has set his brother back months worth of recovery and he's seriously considering just saying screw it, leave the Gates of Hell open because with Crowley onto them, it's doubtful he'd even manage to get to the second task if they started over and he's got his brother literally dying in his arms right now. There's blood on pillow, part from his mouth and part from his arm. He'd scratched open an old cut and Dean just let him. When the worst was over, they'll figure it out, but right now anything that gets the devil to shut up is considered okay.

God, their lives so fucked up.

He doesn't stop the movement of his fingers. "It'll be all right," he says and hopes this isn't a lie. Normally he'd drown himself in liquor by this point but psychosis plus alcohol plus chronically ill brother does not seem like a good situation. "We just have to wait this out."

In the end, he's not sure who falls asleep first, him or Sammy, but at six in the morning at least one of them wakes up screaming.

.

_Please, come on, Cas, Sam and I need you._

It's Thursday. He's been asking every single day since his brother got out of Hell and the angel isn't answering. He lies on his back on the bed, waiting for Sam's anxiety meds to kick in and wondering if this is normal psychosis now and they can find a psychiatrist. It doesn't take a genius to see what this is, that something's gone wrong with the chemicals in his brother's brain. Maybe Garth will know a psychiatrist who used to be a hunter, or maybe there'll be a number in one of Bobby's old book. Bobby. He wants Bobby too, but he isn't here.

So he prays.

It's Thursday and Cas still isn't here.

.

By the time the seventh night rolls around, Dean finds himself sitting against the wall outside their room, covered in his brother's blood and his phone pressed to his ear. The door's open but it's been an hour since the cough attack ended and the physical pain mixed with the mental strain finally put Sam to sleep. Even so, he feels nervous leaving him alone.

And that's where the call comes in.

"_Dean?_"_  
_

Asking for help isn't his strong point but he's running out of options. "Hey, Jody," he says, voice quiet in case his brother wakes up. "Uh, what's up?"

From the other line comes the sound of a door closing. "_What's wrong?_"

"Look," he answers, staring down at his lap and gripping his hair, "I need to ask you a big a favor - really big. If you can't do it, that's okay."

"_Dean, you're scaring me. What do you need?_"

He hates hates _hates _asking for help. "It's Sam," he says. "He's bad off. Like, really bad and I can't do this by myself. We both need sleep and food and - just, God. I'm sorry to call but I can't think of anyone else."

Cas isn't answering, Bobby's dead, Dad's dead, Mom's dead and all he sees on his family tree, blood or otherwise, is line after line of deceased written in red Crayola crayons. Dragging Jody into the mess that is their life isn't a good thing but he's desperate. One hundred percent done was Lucifer and Hell and the idea of Sam fucking dying all over again. He's already lost the kid twice; three times might about kill him. How his brother held on every Mystery Spot Tuesday is a miracle.

"_Are you still in that super secret bunker thing?_" she asks and he forgot about their conversation a month earlier. He says that yeah, they are, and rattles off directions because he knows how to get anywhere in the country from Sioux Falls. From Bobby's. Bobby who spent one hundred twenty years down in normal Hell which is more than him but less than his brother who lost count. He hears the sound of a car engine turning on. "_Do you need me to pick anything up?_"

Dean looks around their self proclaimed Bat Cave, covered in books and weapons. "Tissues," he answers. "If you can get your hands on any anti-anxiety meds or sleeping pills, that'd be great. We've got food here."

He peeks through the open doorway, seeing that Sam's asleep but twitching, but he's almost always twitching right now. "_I'll stop at the CVS when I hit the highway. What's going on?_"

And he doesn't mean to, but it all comes out in a rush - the trials, the blood, how Sam's going all wrong in the head again and he's taken care of his brother all his life and he'll figure out something to do but first he needs to actually eat. She listens, real patient in a way he's sure Lisa would've been if he spilled everything out then too, and even stays on the phone with him while she's checking the CVS. They only hang up when the screaming starts and he's back in the bed again, trying to pretend he can't picture Hell, too.

He wants to scream and cry and sleep and get drunk all at the same time, but he ends up doing none of the above.

.

Jody's good with Sam, which makes sense. It's eight in the morning by the time she gets there and he'd given his brother a heads up earlier that he wouldn't be imagining her, so he's fine - or about as fine as he can be, given the situation. She gets Sam in the kitchen while she makes something to eat and sends Dean off to crash for as long as he can.

Four hours later he's half stumbling out of the bedroom, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt that don't match with his hair still dripping wet. Jody makes him chicken noodle soup and managed to get Sam to eat half of a scrambled egg sandwich. Since eggs aren't something his brother normally has, he hadn't thought of it but now realizes it's a good idea. And he must be getting better because the food was still food, not some Lucifer fever dream.

Even though she smiles at him, he can see that she's worried. Being a hunter makes you good at things like that, reading people and figuring out body language without the use of a textbook and four year higher education. She doesn't ask him if he's feeling any better, which is a good decision; Sam would immediately start blaming himself if he knew. And Dean _doesn't _blame him because it's Hell's fault. Always will be.

He smiles back. "Thanks for the food," he tells her, plopping down next to his little brother. She joins them, a bowl of her own, and he glances at Sam. "Scale from one to ten, how bad?"

His brother twitches. "T-two," he answers, which is a good thing. Same as Dean, his pain scale is so whacked out it stopped making sense but he's been giving honest numbers recently. He almost asks if Satan's still riding shotgun but refrains. No point when the answer's already there.

Having real food in his stomach after a four hours' sleep and a quick shower alone is awesome. "How is it?" Jody asks.

"Really good," he says, though honestly it could awful and he'd still appreciate it. Again, Sam twitches. Dean wonders what Lucifer's doing to him and how long it'll take for the hallucination to go mostly away. Every day is a little better than the last but he knows that calling for help was a good idea. Having to kill Benny, anxiously waiting for his brother to get out of Hell, and almost having to watch Bobby get shot back down because of Crowley only to be saved by Naomi of all people (things?) is really wearing him down. "I can make you something later."

Sam says, "He's a r-really good cook," which takes him by surprise. Not the compliment because he's heard that often enough, but this is the first time his brother's said an actual sentence without being asked a question first since that first night when he still had a pretty good grip on what was going on.

When Jody smiles again, she seems more relieved than anything else. "Really?" she says, looking to him. "Dean Winchester can cook?"

"I've got a lot of talents," he says and gets down to just the broth. Even a week ago if she'd said that Sam would've made a crack about his nesting comment three months earlier but he's fallen silent again, face hidden by his hair.

About twelve hours later he gets Sam to take the melatonin purchased at CVS the night before without even having to _tell _his brother that it isn't blood. Then he meets Jody in the library area where she's slowly leafing through one of Bobby's old books that he'd scribbled all over the margins in, pen pressed so hard Dean could still feel the indents when he ran his fingers over it. She looks up when he enters the room. If she noticed the bedroom Sam's set up in is the one he crashed in earlier, she doesn't comment.

She asks, "How's he doing?"

"Better," he answers, wanting again to get a beer from the fridge but too damn lazy to actually move from the chair he's sitting in. Twenty-four-seven Sammy Care is draining. "If you think is bad, you should've see him two days ago."

"That's good, then," she says and he guesses that yeah, it is and wow, that's really fucking sad. "How're you?"

The question reminds him of Bobby and _I'll be here, where I always am_ that day in the kitchen when Sam woke up with Lucifer in his head the first time. But he's gone now and he's got the girl he was half hoping his surrogate father would hook up with sitting across from him. His whole body is tired right down into his soul, which would sound like waxing poetry to anyone else because most people don't know what _right down to the soul _actually feels like. "I ranted to you earlier," he says, not caring for once how stupidly open he's being because he's got his brother in their room knocked out for hopefully another few hours. "Don't think you get the same privilege twice."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

For a moment, neither of them say anything and he lets his mind just run. Fuck it, he figures, it's not like we've got anyone else. "Hey, can I ask you opinion on something?" he says because he's so, so desperate and he really knows nothing on the subject which means he has to bite his pride for the second time in under a twenty-four hour period.

She shuts Bobby's book. It's on monsters in Norse mythology and the first one Sam ever picked up to read when he was ten-years-old and Dean still pulled the crusts off his sandwiches. And his own, of course, because people aren't supposed to like crust. "Sure," she says.

"Should I get him medicated?"

It comes out as one word, pushed together and probably difficult to understand, so it's okay that it takes her a moment to answer, "I tried to convince him but he said he didn't want to end up in an asylum."

Yeah, Dean doesn't want that either. Sam's been through enough and shouldn't have to deal with that again. Not if there's a chance to stop it. "Well, last time it wasn't - I don't know - normal psychosis," he tries to explain but there are no words to have this make sense. "This time I think it might be. It's different. If I give him meds, he can sleep. Last time he got pumped at the highest possible dosage on sedatives and it still wouldn't put him under."

If there's one thing he can say for most civilians, it's that their sympathy isn't as filled with bullshit. She reminds him a lot of Ellen and Jo and maybe even the little he remembers of the Mom he knew when he was four, not the pretty young blonde woman who forgot what it felt like watching her husband's body burn an angel alive. When he'd watched Lucifer explode Cas from the inside and found himself looking into his baby brother's eyes, it was what she must've felt times a thousand and for once he feels like he has the right to compare pain, even if it is over his own mom.

Or maybe this is just his exhaustion talking.

"From what I've seen?" she says. "Yeah, it's probably time to consider medication if you find someone who'll believe what you do for a living." She noticeably hesitates before adding, "Listen, Dean, I know how you feel - sort of. The way Sam talks about you and the way you act, I'm guessing you're pretty much the one who raised him. I have an older sister who was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when she was thirteen and I remember my parents arguing back and forth about whether or not to get her to a psychiatrist. I get it, this is a really hard decision. Though, I guess that's an understatement in this case."

What he doesn't mention are the added fears that the medication won't mix with the demon blood, or that Sam already has an addictive personality and the thought of giving him something long term is fucking terrifying. He never should've let him do these trials.

Jody continues, "At least talk to him. In the end it's up to the two of you."

He glances in the direction of the bedroom, meaning to keep that the last of the questions, but one last slips out anyway. "What do you think this is?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," she says. "Maybe schizophrenia or mania. I don't know. My knowledge of psychological issues is basically confined to alcoholism, ADHD, and bipolar disorder. This is also just a suggestion and probably a bad one, but you should wait until this breakdown gets a little...less bad, I guess."

He nods, eyes sliding back to her. "I was thinking the same thing," he tells her before he catching the time on the clock above the bookcase. "Christ, it's already nine. You should probably go."

For the first time since dinner, she smiles. "If you want me to stick around, I gave myself about three days give or take," she says.

"What? Why? How?"

"Because I've helped him out too," she answers, "and I knew this would be just as bad if not worse. I told the station there was a family emergency. So, it's up to you."

_Family don't end in blood_.

"Sure," he says. "There's a bedroom down the hall attached to the bathroom. I'll stick with Sam for the night. It's probably a good idea anyway." What with him forgetting I'm actually here and all if I'm not there when he wakes up, he adds to himself.

She stands, puts the book where she found it. He's more relieved than he thought he would be.

.

On the third day, Sam is coherent enough to stop trying to hurt himself every time he hits a bad spot. Dean even manages to snap him out of a flashback just by touching his shoulder and saying his name. Again, progress.

When he comes down for breakfast, relatively not tired after sleeping a full eight hours without nightmares because his brain was too tired to think of anything, he finds his brother in the kitchen with Jody, finishing his sandwich for the first time. That in and of itself makes Dean just want to kiss him, but he refrains. One, because they're not alone and incest isn't widely accepted out of apparently the fanfiction of their lives and two, Sam doesn't react well to anything more than getting in bed together once Lucifer is there. His brother doesn't talk about it, but he can fit two and two together and doesn't like what it means.

Bobby had known about them, pieced it together by himself. At first he he'd been completely against it like most non-codependent people and gave Dean a lecture that lasted hours. Neither mentioned it to Sam until after the Famine incident, partially to calm him down. By that point all parts of their relationship were so inconsistent and screwed to Hell that the second lecture was on keeping steady or cutting it off altogether because it was doing a number on both of their heads. After Sam got his soul back a year and a half later, it picked up in a matter of hours and lasted until Purgatory. Hopefully this time it'll stick.

But Jody isn't Bobby and Lucifer is playing hopscotch in his little brother's brain, so he settles for a one armed hug. Sam leans into a little but keeps his eyes downcast.

"Want pancakes?" Dean asks her because it looks like she'd just finished Sam's breakfast and apparently she doesn't like eggs. "We've got blueberries."

She looks at him skeptically. "Okay," she says, "so not only can you cook, but you can also make the world's best breakfast food?"

He pours himself some coffee and leans back against the counter. "Like I said," he says, "I can do a lot of things." Suddenly he thinks of Cas' _is that a flirtation_ to Meg - fucking Meg, who he somehow misses of all things - and manages to drop his mood all over again. Goddammit. He adds, "Besides, it was Sammy's favorite food as a kid."

Normally he wouldn't say this sort of thing in front of his brother (behind his back is another matter, of course) but he's trying to get a reaction out of him. So far it's failing. Jody shrugs. "Sure," she says. "If you're really that good, it sounds like a nice note to leave on."

Sam finally looks up, giving another twitch as he rubs one eye. "It's been three days already?" he says, a little confused.

"Yeah," Dean says, gathering ingredients and wondering how many days it'll take for the teasing to finally start up again. All he wants is his brother back but they're Winchesters and that's too much to ask. "How long did you think it was?"

With a shrug, he answers, "Not three days."

He and Jody exchange a glance. Progress, he reminds himself. Every day is a little bit better but he isn't back to his pre-second task state yet. At this rate, Dean gives him another week or so.

When breakfast's finished and Jody gathers her stuff, he walks her to the door the way actual, real life people do, unwillingly leaving Sam alone but he got the feeling she wants talk to him. After the mess of the last few days, he can't blame her.

"Thanks," he says again. "If you need our help with anything, just call one of us. Doesn't have to be supernatural related."

She adjusts her backpack on her shoulder. It was all she brought. "Same to you," she answers. "And, you know, it doesn't have to be for help. Give me a call if you ever want someone over for dinner - and when Sam's better. I want updates, got it?"

With a nod, he says, "Got it. And, uh, I think I'm going to look for a doctor."

She gives a small smile. "Tell me how that goes, too."

He promises and she walks out the door.

.

Though Sam's getting better mentally, the stress is still affecting his body. After a particularly bad cough attack coupled with a fever, the two of them manage to get his clothes off and into the shower. He's dropped a lot of weight since the first trial and supporting his half-conscious body isn't as difficult as it could've been.

"You'll be fine," he says again, joining an awkward two man effort to clean the blood out of his brother's hair. "Just give it a few days and you'll be fine."

Sam nods and believes him with the same blind faith he never really got rid of no matter how many times they fought. Dean just hopes he's telling the truth.

.

It's slow, but Sam gets better and on the thirteenth day, he goes a good ten hours with no Lucifer and no flashbacks. Dean's main concern now is the fever that won't go down and the way his brother's having trouble breathing like a normal person. By the time Cas finally makes an appearance, refusing to mention where he put the angel tablet or why he has to keep it safe from everything, he's on the verge of dissolving into another panic attack.

"Next time I pray to you at least give me a sign that you're planning on popping in," he says after clearing up with Sam that the angel wasn't a hallucination because his brother wouldn't believe it until Dean said so.

"I was unable," his friend answers. "Signs are miracles and the other angels may have found you." Dean decides against mentioning for now that Naomi already _has _found them. "What happened with Sam?"

Bluntly, he says, "Hell happened. Look, I know you said you can't heal him but I'm pretty sure he's about to die from blood loss in there and he just spent the past two weeks have a psychotic breakdown. _Please _tell me there's something you can do?"

Honestly, he's glad to see Cas just because he was worried about the angel, too, but he'll save his bitching until after his brother feels at least a little better. "His mental state I can do nothing for," he says, which is basically giving Dean the heads up that he's Fallen again, "but I may be able to clear up his physical symptoms for now. What's the worst of it?"

"A fever. I'm pretty sure his lungs are clogged. Blood loss, definitely."

Sam's in the bedroom again, knocked on from the melatonin Jody brought because Dean's taken care of sick people enough that he knows sleep is generally the best thing. That, and it gives his brother a break from everything that's going on with him mentally. He hasn't told him yet about the medication idea.

Cas tells him, "I can do that. It will only be temporary, though. Do you understand?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, sick of Sam being sick and knowing that they can't just live with this anymore. Of course, they're _them _so keeping up with hunting is inevitable and the third trial that better fucking not include dying is still coming up so screwing themselves over is still inevitable. But that doesn't mean Dean's just going to let this shit happen anymore.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I get it. C'mon, he's asleep again."

Of course, Cas already knows this but he feels more like he's reassuring himself by saying this. His friend follows and Sam's lying on his side on the bed because there was no reason to make drowning in his lungs any easier. All Cas does is touch his forehead and his brother starts breathing normally again. Nothing flashy, nothing obvious. Even though the guy's just as flawed as the rest of humanity combined, Dean knows he pretty much got the best possible angel as a friend. And that's saying something, considering they've almost killed each other more than once.

"I am not a human doctor, but there is a possibility this will relieve some of the stress."

Dean leads him back out, not wanting to risk waking Sam. "Yeah, it should," he says, making sure to leave the door open again. "Thanks. I was starting to get really worried." Then he adds, "So, how about you?"

They talk for awhile, both awkwardly trying not to talk about themselves but being forced to anyway because there was no other direction to go with this conversation. Eventually Dean just gives up and drags Cas over to the television where they watch _Friends _reruns and he has to explain what's going on. When Sam finally comes out, he's showered and dressed which means he was able to do everything on his own and doesn't look so pale.

"Thanks, Cas," he says, relieved and he doesn't even bother to ask what happened anymore. As Cas answers with the mandatory "you're welcome," he sits next to Dean on couch, focusing on the screen.

Everything's fucked to Hell, but for the time being, Dean just lets himself feel normal.

.

After Cas leaves, he calls up Garth and it takes under an hour for the guy to get back to him with a name of a psychiatrist that used to be a hunter before he damaged his leg too much to move around a lot. Dean gives the doctor a call too and it's the end of business hours, but he still manages to get in a conversation. Dr. Oswald is surprised to hear from the apparently famous Winchesters (it still kind of freaks the two of them out that every hunter in America knows who they are) but _isn't _surprised to hear the one who needs help is Sam and he seems like an actual professional.

Dean makes an appointment for next Thursday. He picks Thursday because that's Cas' day.

After he explains what's going on to Sam, the first thing his little brother asks is, "You won't put me in another mental hospital, right?"

"No," he answers quickly. "You know me, I hate this stuff, but if this is kind of crazy we can get help for, I'm willing to give it a try."

"Last time the meds didn't work."

"Yeah, but last time you were seeing through the cracks," he points out. "This is different. You've said it yourself. And the anxiety meds work."

Sam frowns a little and looks down at the paper with the name, address, and appointment time written on it. "Medication - it goes through the bloodstream," he says quietly. "I'm not exactly normal. Just because those work doesn't mean all of them will."

"I know," he says. "I was thinking about that, too. We can always say you're allergic to a lot of stuff."

With a slight nod, his brother hands back the slip of paper. "Okay," he says. "I'll try it."

He says it in the tone of voice that means _I trust you_. Dean leaves over and gives him a kiss. He doesn't freak out.

It's kind of sad this that is considered progress, too.

.

I have a feeling going back into Hell won't have any mental repercussions in the show because this season is just different than all of the other ones, but considering that Sam's character has a history of psychosis, it would make sense. Hence, this story.


End file.
